Find Me In The Space Between
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Mal fait un cauchemar qui lui fait réaliser quelle est sa plus grande peur. Bien sûr, Evie est là pour elle.


**_Bonjour ! J'ai enfin eu Le courage de poster cette fanfic après l'avoir modifiée au moins 3 fois ! C'est la première fanfic que j'ai écrite, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas gêné de laisser des commentaires et des idées pour des fanfic futures parce que j'ai envie de m'améliorer. Dites-moi si il y a des fautes aussi ! :) bref j'espère que vous l'aimerez! P. S : Je vais aussi poster la même fanfic en anglais, donc si vous voulez aller voir ! :) Bon j'arrête de parler! Bonne lecture !_**

Elle se sentait perdue. Et d'ailleurs, elle l'était. L'oppressante obscurité l'empêchait de voir devant elle et à chaque pas qu'elle osait faire lui faisait gagner de l'anxiété. La peur lui pénétrait les veines à une vitesse fulgurante et ses yeux s'attardaient partout et nulle part en même temps. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée où elle pouvait se trouver, étant donné que c'est le noir absolu. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir sa main devant son visage. Soudain, un son l'avait clouée sur place. Un son semblable à des pleurs. Non... c'était effectivement des pleurs. Elle retint sa respiration saccadée pour mieux entendre. Une voix pleine de tristesse et de haine faisait écho dans son esprit :

" Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés?"

Mal ouvra les yeux. À bout de souffle, elle jeta un regard furtif dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. La jeune fille se trouvait dans son lit, dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec sa meilleure amie, Evie. Elle relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mal porta une main à sa joue. Elle pleurait. La fille de Maléfique jeta un coup d'œil au lit voisin. Evie dormait paisiblement, sa chevelure bleutée lui tombait doucement sur le visage. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Mal laissa ses pensées dériver. Elle était reconnaissante envers tant de gens. Ben, qui l'avait amené elle, Evie, Jay et Carlos à Auradon parce qu'il était convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas comme leurs parents, qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Adam et Belle, qui était réticents à l'idée de leur fils au départ, mais qui l'ont soutenu pendant tout le processus. Ses amis, qui l'ont jamais abandonnée et qui l'ont toujours soutenue. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans eux. Quel est ce sentiment ? La vérité la frappa de plein fouet. L'amour. Mal ne supporterait pas de perdre Evie, Jay, Carlos ou Ben. Elle les aimait de tout son cœur. L'idée de les perdre était une torture, une horrible torture. Et juste y penser lui brisait le cœur. Mal se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses mains et étouffa un sanglot. Une main réconfortante se posa doucement sur son épaule. La fille de Maléfique leva lentement la tête. À ses côtés se trouvait sa meilleure amie, Evie. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air concerné.

"Mal? Je t'ai entendue sangloter..." commença Evie.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, Evie. ", l'interrompt Mal dans un murmure.

" Veux-tu en parler ?"

Mal hésitait. Elle gardait souvent tout pour elle, une vieille habitude qu'elle avait sur l'île de l'oubli. Mais depuis belle lurette, elle avait changé. Elle ne pouvait rarement cacher quelque chose à Evie. Aucun secret. Enfin, presque. Mais très vite Mal a compris qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir vidé son sac.

En prenant une grande respiration, Mal avait raconté à Evie tous les détails de son cauchemar. Evie ouvra doucement les bras et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

" J'ai fait des cauchemars moi aussi, lors des premiers mois que nous étions à Auradon. La voix de ma mère hantait mes nuits. ", a murmuré Evie. Mal se sépara des bras d'Evie et se redressa en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

" Je n'était pas au courant de ça... Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché?", demanda Mal. Evie ferma les yeux un bref moment et les ouvra de nouveau. Elle lâcha un petit soupir et replaça une mèche bleutée derrière son oreille.

" Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas être un problème de plus et de nuire à notre mission qui nous avait été confiée. ", dit-elle en un souffle.

" La baguette de la fée Marraine..." lâcha Mal. Evie acquiesça. Elle reprit la parole de nouveau.

" Maintenant que ce n'est que de l'histoire ancienne, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles et calmer mon esprit tourmenté. Quand j'ai su au fond de moi que je n'étais plus en danger et que je pouvais enfin être la vraie moi, j'étais en paix. Je n'ai plus de cauchemars depuis. "

" Tu es courageuse, Evie. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu as tellement changé depuis que nous sommes à Auradon, tu aides ceux dans le besoin et Dizzy est à Auradon grâce à toi et franchement ce n'est pas rien !", déclara Mal avec un sourire.

Evie sourit en retour.

" Je suis là pour toi, toujours. Si tu as de quoi sur le cœur, dit-le moi d'accord E ?", rassura Mal en regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Evie répondît en ricanant.

" C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça!"

Mal se mit à rire. Elle lui jeta un regard l'air de dire 'Meilleure chance la prochaine fois '.


End file.
